Why Me?
by Twilight4242
Summary: Bella was the ultimate girl. Every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her, her parents were so proud of their little girl. But one night in Port Angeles, she is attacked and knocked out. she wakes up. A vampire. Then why is she with Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella was the ultimate girl. Every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her, her parents were so proud of their little girl. But one night in Port Angeles, when she is attacked and knocked out. she wakes up. A vampire. All she knows is she is in Alaska, and there is a very strange boy that protects her. **

**BellaPOV**

"Whoops!" I yelped, and slipped across the ice. I landed, laughing, on my back.

"Bella!" Jessica giggled. "Get up silly, school is about to start!" she looped her arm around mine, and lifted me up, still laughing.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a junior in High School and loving it! My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, moved here when I was starting High School. They didn't think Phoenix was a good place to raise a teenager.

I can't tell you how many times all the wrong boys have asked me out; even since the very first day I got here. These boys were so thick headed; they just couldn't take a hint!

"Okay, so the Winter Formal is coming up so you, me, Ang, and Lauren should like go to Port Angeles or something. Because we all know you are going to be Queen, so you like need the perfect dress!" Jessica kept going on and on about Winter Formal.

I could care less. I always thought I was wasting my time with all this girly girl crap. Sure it was fun. But I could be making much more use of my time.

"So?" Jessica asked. She knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry Jess, what was that?"

She just sighed. "I asked if you wanted to go shopping tonight."

I wasn't doing anything tonight. "Yeah, sure." I answered. Jessica just said a simple 'Yay' and went to her locker.

I walked up to my locker, and twisted the knob to my locker lock. 61 45 78. **(I just made that up randomly) **I swung my locker open and grabbed my Biology book. I shut the door and locked it again.

Ugh, Biology. I hated Biology. I sat next to this guy Edward Cullen. He drove me crazy. But he was also like a breath of fresh air. He was the only guy in this High School that hadn't asked me out. Was there something wrong with me?

I walked through the door and sighed; he wasn't here yet. I went to the back lab table where I sit, and sat down. I began mindlessly drawing on a piece of scratch paper. Then the hair on my neck rose when I felt the presence of someone walking towards me. Edward swiftly sat down next to me. I made a quick glance in his direction to see him staring at me. I looked back down at my paper.

"Okay class, today we will be having our Chapter 17 Test." The entire class groaned. "Oh shut up." I did a small half smile. Mr. Garcia **(I forget what the real teachers name is) **was the best teacher in the whole school. One of my class mates came by passing out the Test. He gave two to Edward. He slowly slid one towards me. We did the most simple gestures freak me out like that!?!

The rest of the day went by quickly. Most Mondays do. Friday was the great "Winter Formal"!! Blah.

Soon I was driving to Port Angeles to meet up with everyone else. What was the place called. Oh yeah "Little Black Dress". According to Jess, it was the best place to find 'sexy' dresses. I don't know where she comes up with this.

I was looking everywhere for it! But it was nowhere near the directions Jess gave me!

I got out of my truck and looked around. Nothing! Nowhere!

I was tired and cold. I sat down in an alley way and rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. It was for a harmless second, but soon I found myself gagged, with a bag over my head.

What was happening!?! I just heard so many voices, a man was grabbing me, moving his hands all over my body. Then he was gone. But his hands were replaced with something cold, hard, and sharp. I felt it tearing at my arms, stomach, and legs. It hurt so bad.

Then he was gone again. But they pain came back and was five times worse. It felt like he had shoved over twenty knives into my neck. Over the gag, I screamed. He just clamped a hand over my mouth. Then, I passed out.

**I actually have an idea of where this is going! And trust me, it is going to be good! Review!!!**


	2. Many Questions: No Answers

**Hey guys!! Wow! Two great reviews!! I'll take what I can get!! OH YEAH!**

**So for this story I'm going to try to make Edward a little mean, but then he will soften up. I just think mean Edward is kind of sexy ;) **

**BellaPOV**

Why I the world am I in a meadow? Better yet, WHERE THE HELL AM I?

It's probably way unhealthy for someone to be this confused.

Okay, calm down Bella. What's the last thing you remember? Oh yeah, being attacked in an alley way. Well, that's not the best thing to bring to mind. I looked down at my body. No blood, and my clothes are all in place. Then what the heck?

Here I am, laying down in a meadow in the middle of nowhere. What's a girl to do? I slowly got up and felt a singe in my neck. A flash back of when he cut my neck flooded to my mind as I stumbled from the ground.

"Hello!" I yelled. "Is anyone out there!!"

I peered through the trees surrounding me. I took a step forward. _Crunch_. I looked down. Snow. Greeeaaatt. I took another step forward. Suddenly a tree was in front of me. All the trees were! TREES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO MOVE!

"Isabella." I calm voice said.

I looked up at the sky. "God?" The voice chuckled.

"No, turn around." I slowly did.

Oh. My. God. "Edward?" I took a step forward. Then he was right in front of me. "How did you come at me so fast??" I blurted out.

He chuckled again. "I didn't come at you, Bella. You came at me." What?

"What are you talking about, that's impossible."

He sighed and frowned. "I don't know how to tell you this."

I panicked. "What? Tell me what?!?"

"You are a…vampire." I stared at him; wide eyed. "That's why you moved to me so fast. I know it's a lot to take in but…" he trailed off. Probably because of my expression.

I looked down at my body. How could this happen? "How did this happen?" I voiced.

He frowned harder. "In Port Angeles, you were attacked by a man. I'm not even going to tell you his intentions," I shuddered, "but he was going to end up killing you. Since it's my job to protect you-" I cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" I said. "Your _job_? And who may I ask hired you to make me your," I lifted my fingers to make quotations, "_job_"

He just looked into my eyes. "I can't tell you that, but I will tell you when we get where we need to be."

"Which is where."

He smirked. "It's a secret." He lifted his finger to his mouth to make the _shhh_ sign.

I just gaped at him. He continued "And if we don't start moving now, we won't get there in time."

"Where are we?"

"Alaska."

"Why?"

"I needed help from a friend."

"And what did you need help with?"

"Do you ever _shut up_?" he said through clenched teeth.

My jaw almost hit the floor. "That was rude."

He looked smug. "So is being nosy."

I glared at him. Suddenly a rock flew by and smashed him in the head. The rock blew into dust from the contact. I started giggling.

He looked at me. "Why did you do that?" What?

"_I_ didn't do that!"

"Yes, you did. It's your power."

"My power?"

He sighed. "Yes, all vampires have powers. Mine is mind reading."

I thought of a good comeback. "So you could tell how much you annoy me from my mind?" I said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"No, I can't read your mind." He mimicked my voice.

I frowned. He started to walk out of the forest. I followed him with ease. "Why not?"

He walked faster. "I don't know. There must be something wrong with you." Another rock flew at his head. "Will you stop doing that!!"

It was my turn to smirk. "Stop making me." He just growled and continued walking faster. "Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Into Denali. My car is there."

"What country are we going to? You can at least tell me that."

He pondered the thought for a minute. "It's in Italy."

"Where are we stopping to fly to Italy?"

"Seattle."

"Why not Canada?"

"Because you don't have your passport! Now be quite!!"

I shut my mouth. I decided to try out my power while we walked into Denali. I lifted snow from the ground and made a snow ball. I lifted it right over Edwards head. "Don't even think about it." He growled.

"You wouldn't know if I was, would you?" he turned his head around to show me his glare. I threw the snowball against a tree…WITH MY FREAKING MIND!! How cool is that!?!

The trees finally started to clear out and I found myself in a nice little town. We were walking towards a gas station. Edward walked up to a silver Volvo and unlocked it with his key. He got in the car and started it. I just stood by the passenger side. He rolled down the window. "Well?"

I decided to give him a hard time. "I don't get in the car with strangers."

He hit the steering wheel. "Get in the damn car, Bella!" I quickly opened the door and hopped in. I was secretly pleased with myself for making him frustrated.

He sped off. I just put my elbow on the arm rest and perched my head in my chin. I started to gaze out the window. After about a half an hour, I was extremely bored.

"Can vampires go in sunlight?" I asked.

His face dropped into an agitated frown. "Questions again?" when I didn't answer him he just said "Yes we can."

"Wouldn't we burn?"

"No, that's a myth."

"So nothing happens."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what happens?"

"Ugh!! We sparkle!! Okay? SPARKLE!!!" I just smiled, happy I got an answer out of him.

"What's in Italy?" I was sooooo curious.

"Italian people."

My mouth formed a hard line. "Okay smarty pants, how about I just throw everything that's sharp in this car right at your face. Then would you answer me?"

He laughed a wicked laugh. "That wouldn't do anything to me. I'm invincible."

"You're a jerk."

"You're a brat."

My mouth opened. I shoved the brake pedal down with my mind. The car screeched to a stop. I unlocked the door and got out. I started casually walking away.

"Belllaaaaaa!!!" he yelled. In half a second he was right in front of me.

I shoved past him. "Get out of my way." He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Get in the car now!" he yelled.

"Fine." He raised an eye brow at me. "What's the magic word?"

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm waiting." I sang.

He sighed. "Get in the car now, _please_."

"Okay." I said easily. I walked back to the car and got in.

He was back in the car in a flash. This was going to be a fun road trip.

**Ohhhh! This is getting good!!**


	3. Emo Boy

**Yay! I'm getting reviews!! I LOVE reviews!!!**

**BellaPOV**

Now we were in Whitehorse, Canada. And Edward was looking for a gas station for his 'Volvo'. I was bored as heck.

"Can I at least get out to stretch my legs?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"But my legs are cramping!"

"That's a lie. Your legs don't cramp. You're immortal."

I crossed my arms and sunk in my chair. "Douche."

"Heard that." He sang from outside the car.

"You were supposed to."

Even from inside the car, I heard the nozzle of the gas pump _click_. Edward got back in the car and drove off.

Another half an hour passed and it was really dark. And I was _really_ bored. I started looking around at all the cords Edward had in his car. GPS cord. Cell phone charger. Auxiliary…*GASP* AUXILIARY!

I shuffled around in my pockets when bam! I found my iPod!! I pressed buttons to make it go to AUX and plugged in my iPod. The sweet sweet sounds of Yellowcard filled the car. 'Hollywood Died' was playing. I love this song!!

"Hey let go of all you know! They can fire away now! What are you gonna lose? And say out loud, these words I found! I'll be there when you come down! I'll be waiting for you!!" I sang along.

"No, no, no." Edward said. "Change it."

I just frowned at him. "Fine I have the perfect song for you…"

I played 'Emo Boy' by Hate and Chaos. I smiled at him as the song went on.

_Emo boy your life should end._

_Emo! You're just a trend_

_Emo boy your life should end_

_Emo boy jump a cliff_

_And tell us how it feels_

_Lift your glass up for a sip _

_And see what it reveals_

_Emo boy here's my shoulder_

_Don't get my shirt too wet_

"Haha, very funny. I'm anything but emo." He said bitterly. It was true. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray sweater that clung nicely to his muscular torso-WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Good thing he can't read my mind…

I smiled and changed the song. Tokio Hotel played and he seemed okay with that.

I laughed to my self. This was probably as close as we'll ever get to bonding.

**Oh how wrong Bella is about that one!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	4. What's Happening?

**Hay y'all! How have ya liked the new mean/sexy Eddyward? Let me know!**

**And also a little heads up, they are now crossing the border into Washington! Alright, love ya'll!**

**BellaPOV**

In just a few hours we would be reaching Whistler, Canada. The drive had almost made me go crazy. Edward decided to play the 'Silence Game'. I couldn't stand him! He was such an arrogant piece of sh-

"Bella," Edward ruined my train of thought. I looked, no glared, over at Edward. He easily returned the gaze. "You need to hunt. I must apologize for waiting so long. You must be going crazy."

I actually never noticed any 'thirst'. I was too busy hating Edward to the depths of Hell. "Yes. I am going crazy. But it's definitely not because I'm hungry." I put my nose in the air and hopped out of the car. Edward had parked by a trail where tourists could walk and see some nature. But it was far too cold for any sane human to walk around out here.

Edward said nothing and got out of the car. He started walking into the forest casually. "The trick is to let your senses take over. This is the one time when you can unleash the vampire in you." I just scoffed. "What is so funny?"

I mocked him in a dull voice and paraded around like a ghoul. "Unleash the vampire in you! Ooohhhhoooohhh!" I made ghost sounds. He rolled his eyes as I giggled helplessly.

"Fine. Go ahead then. You obviously don't need my help." My eyes narrowed at him. I decided to play it safe and just use my power to bring something to me.

I heard an innocent little nibbling in the woods. My eyes locked down on the squirrel. It started levitating towards me. I grabbed to little bunch of fur in my hands. Its heart was beating rapidly.

Then it struck me. _I_ was the one who was making this harmless little creature so nervous. It was _scared _of…_me_. Its black beady eyes were looking into mine. I shakily lowered my mouth to its body. Right when my teeth were about to touch the fur, I stopped. "I can't do it." I shooed the little guy out of my hands.

Edward was gaping at me. "How-Why did you do that?" he yelled.

I looked down at the ground. "I couldn't." I whispered.

"It's not a choice! You have to!" he raged on. "You shouldn't have been able to pull away anyway. Being that close to blood!"

I started yelling to change the subject. "Well, don't vampires drink human blood? I mean…_come on_. This is all wrong!" I started numbering things off on my fingers. "You don't burn in the sun, you don't sleep ever, you are perfectly fine around garlic, and you don't even drink human blood! What is wrong with you?"

Edward looked shocked. "Did you really consider killing humans?"

"No," I breathed. "Of course not. I'm just freaking out." I walked over to a tree and leant against it, letting my head fall on the bark.

"I'll be right back." Then Edward was gone. I looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Edward?" I called out after five minutes had passed. I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around. "Edward?" A bush started shaking. Okay, this was getting too cliché. "Edward, this isn't funny." I put my hands on my hips.

Two yellow eyes started looking at me. I peered in closer to the bush. My breathe was getting ragged, just out of habit.

Then something sprang out. Oh my god! Was that supposed to be a wolf? It was the size of a horse! It was a russet orange, with paws the size of my head. I looked around and the only things by my side were a bunch of trees. That let me know I was all alone in this.

The wolf had started barking, flaunting its huge canine teeth. Saliva was dripping from its mouth. When it barked again, the spit flew over my face. Of all things I should have done, I just wiped it off. "Good doggie." That just got it madder. "It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." Its eyes were flashing. "And hopefully you won't hurt me." I piped. Then I remembered something. It was something one of my best guy-friends told me.

_*flashback*_

"_Jacob! You're so silly! There's no such thing as werewolves!" I squealed. Jacob had just told me a scary story of a Quileute Legend. _

"_But there is!" he lead on. "I'm going to be one when I grow up. That's what Grandpa says."_

_I looked around. Truth be told; his story scared me. "Jacob. I don't want you to be a werewolf. Then you would scare me and we couldn't be friends anymore." I whimpered. _

"_But Bella!" Jacob whined. "Werewolves protect people from vampires!"_

"_Vampires?"_

_He sighed. "Yes. Vampires. And if you ever get caught by one, I'll come and save you. Okay?"_

_I nodded. I was safe with Jacob. "Okay."_

_*end of flashback*_

The wolf had not moved a centimeter. I was completely frozen. "Bella." I jumped. Edward was slowly moving towards me. "Don't. Move." The wolf looked about ready to pounce. Edward hissed at him. That set him off.

As it jumped at him, I pulled Edward up and away from the wolf with my mind. I pulled 20 trees from their roots, and created a barrier between us, and the wolf. My face was twisted into a frown. Was that a-It couldn't be-Could it? Was that a werewolf?

"Edward, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"What did it want?"

"Nothing."

"If you're stupid, say nothing."

"Nothing. Hey-wait…what?"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up."

"Shut up." I mimicked.

"Really Bella?"

"Really Bella?" he was getting aggravated.

"Grow up."

"Grow up."

"Ugh!" Edward walked over to something tan big, brown, and fuzzy. He threw it at me. It was a brown bear. Without thinking, I greedily sunk my teeth in it' drinking the velvety red liquid.

When the bear was completely drained, I threw it on the ground. "Thanks." I said meekly.

Edward was still pissed off at me and my childish comebacks, but he still said "You're welcome."

We were standing there in an awkward silence. I started kicking rocks around with my foot' waiting for Edward to say something.

"We better get going." He started walking away, and I decided to follow. We walking for about 5 more minutes. When we got to his Volvo I got in without any problems.

Edward was driving like a mad man. I could easily see everything that was passing by with my vampire sight. I let out a breathe I had been holding since I saw that wolf.

I knew exactly what it was. It was a werewolf. But what would it want? Why didn't it attack me? Surprisingly my head started to hurt from overdrive thinking. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

"Bella." A voice made me jump, my eyes now alert. It was Edward. "Bella, we're at the border." I knew what that meant. We had done this when we were passing through the border in between Alaska and Canada.

I got out of the car. The border line was about 2 miles away. I started to get ready by weaving my fingers together and popping my knuckles.

"Don't do that." Edward scolded.

I glared at him. "Why?"

"You'll rip your fingers off."

"Oh."

Edward went to the front of his car and lifted it up easily. I went around to the back and grabbed the bumper, lifting the other end of the car up. "Do not scratch my car." Edward hissed.

I rolled my eyes. We started running with the car. At vampire speed. When the border patrol came up, we easily jumped over everything. We kept running for about 5 more miles.

Edward slowed to a stop and I followed his lead. He cautiously lowered his car, making sure nothing got bent or scratched. I carelessly dropped it to the ground. Edward stared daggers at me. I got to the passengers side and hopped in.

"Okay." I sang. "I'm ready to go now." He glared but got in the drivers side anyway.

Suddenly I saw a flashing red and heard sirens. Edward and I looked back to see five border patrol cars speeding our way.

"Shit Bella! You didn't run fast enough!" he was scolding ME?

"Hey! I would have run faster, but I was in the back! YOU WERE THE ONE RUNNING TOO SLOW!" I hissed.

He growled and started the car, quickly flooring it. We were going at a speed that had to be beyond illegal. The cop cars were soon drifting farther away now. But only to be replaced by Motorcycles and much MUCH faster sports cars. These vehicles were quickly gaining. I could make out Washington Border Control painted on every motorcycle and car.

"If I were you I would speed up. They are gaining."

Edward looked in the rear-view mirror and growled. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

A motorcycle had caught up with us, on the right side of the car. My side. I just sat there, staring at the guy on the bike. I didn't know what else to do. "Get down!" Edward yelled and pushed my torso under the dash board.

I felt a sudden jolt from the left side. I looked up to see a car on Edwards side. It was crushing the left side of our car. I was tempted to roll down the windows and yell 'GO AWAY!' at the top of my lungs. But then again' I wanted to say 'HELP ME!' After all, I was being held captive. And I could go home.

"Ahh!" I screamed as another car came up on my side rammed into my door. The force had crushed the door, pinning my leg in between the seat and the dented metal. "Bastard!"

"Bella! Get in the back! And stay low!" Edward demanded. I made a fist and punched the door back in place. Shit. I cut a hole in my jeans.

I pulled up my leg and crawled into the back, and lay down in the seat. That sonofabitch was gonna pay. Through the window on the passenger's side I glared at the car. All of a sudden it went flying through the air, away from us. Ohmygosh! _I_ did that!

I quickly looked at the other car and just simply put the brake on. I didn't want to hurt anybody. Soon all the other cars were stopped, and couldn't go again. Because I cut every single cord in their cars. Thank you vampire powers.

"I think were good. They wont be following us any more." I informed Edward. He just started mumbling to himself. I took that as my thank you.

I got back up to the front seat and grabbed my ipod. We still had and two or three hours until we got to Seattle.

"Any preferences?" I asked, referring to my ipod.

"Got any Aerosmith?" he asked. He had a look on his face that said 'you probably don't 'cuz you're a girl though.'

I scoffed. What a stupid question. "Of course I do. Aerosmith is classic." I loved the surprised look on his face. I started playing Livin' On the Edge. But on my side it wasn't coming through the speaker on the door.

I bent over to look at the speaker. It was completely crushed. Ugh. "God-damn-mother-effing-cops-and-their-effing-cars-ruining-the-effing-speakers!" I grumbled.

Edward just laughed. I swear my eardrums melted it was so sweet. "It's okay. Once we get into Italy we can get a new car."

I perked up at that. "Oh reeeaaallyy." I said in a high voice.

He just chuckled. "Yes really."

"What kind of car?"

"I don't know. What kind of car do you like?"

My eyes brightened. "Oh oh oh! A McLaren F1! No! A Ferrari Enzo!" Then I had a dramatic gasp. "NO! A Mustang GT! Ahhhhh yeah! A black one with blue racing stripes and the interior has to be real leather with blue stitching!" My eyes glazed over as I fantasized about my dream car. In my mind, it was one hell of a sexy car.

Edward smiled. "I'll see what I can do." 'Yes' was written all over his face.

I squealed. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I was jumping in my seat. Unthinking, I grabbed his arm and continued to scream like a little girl.

I didn't realize I was hugging him until I felt him tense up. I looked at his arm. I lifted my hand and started stroking his forearm. "You have muscles." I said casually. Wait? Did I really just say that? Oh my god! Oh. My. God. Crap! Uhh…what the hell do I do now? "Uhh…I mean." He started smirking. "You have muscles on your forearm. That's not very natural. Do you work out? I mean…you forearms?" I mentally slapped myself. What was happening?

**Ooooowhowho! I think I know what's happening! And its called 3! But shhh! I didn't tell you that! ;] **


End file.
